


good things might come to those who wait

by thedreamsteam



Series: the dream team fics [41]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:00:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,029
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27664391
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thedreamsteam/pseuds/thedreamsteam
Summary: When Dream wakes up in the bed, his clothes are still bloody.or, Dream respawns, but everything is still there, and Wilbur does his best to help
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Wilbur Soot
Series: the dream team fics [41]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913893
Comments: 4
Kudos: 264





	good things might come to those who wait

**Author's Note:**

> HI HELLOOOO
> 
> this has been in my drafts since october 6 n now i have nothing else wrtten fo the series after this so it will all be organic babey
> 
> ik i keep dedicating fics to ash but. dedicated to ash :)
> 
> title from just the two of us!!!!

When Dream wakes up in the bed, his clothes are still bloody.

Respawning always did that. It gave you a basically new body, healing all your wounds and cleaning you up, but whatever clothes you had on at the time would be kept on, so you had to be the one to change them. So if you died with your guts hanging out your body, you could see the blood and little pieces on your outfit when you woke up.

He leaned over and vomited.

His hands moved towards where the hole in his body had been, shoving away the covers and clothes, and he doesn’t even get a chance to feel if the hole is still there before a hand is gripping each of his wrists, stopping him from moving.

A whine builds in his throat, and when he looks up, he realizes it’s Wilbur, stopping him.

“Dream?” He speaks, and his voice is loud. Dream wants to cover his ears, get away from the loud voice, but neither hand is free. “Are you okay?” The man asks in a quieter tone, having clearly caught Dream’s feeling in his hands, and he lets go of his wrists.

Dream swallows, throat dry. “I’m fine.” His voice sounds shaky, even to his ears, but Wilbur doesn’t say a word about it. His eyes flash with concern, though.

“Okay.” Wilbur says, and they stay in silence, even as Wilbur leaves. He returns a few moments later, though, a glass of water in one hand and a pill in the other. “For your headache that I know is going to develop soon.” He says in response to Dream’s confused expression, and how does this man know him so well?

“Thanks.” He says, voice shaky, and Wilbur stares at him for a moment before sitting on the bed, reaching an arm out.

“C’mere.” Wilbur says, staring at him with his warm eyes, and Dream wraps his arms around him instantly, burying his face into his shoulder. “Oh, this one was bad, wasn’t it?”

Dream nods into his shoulder, answering with his actions instead of his words. Wilbur grips him a little tighter, trying to tell him he’s okay, but he doesn’t know if the younger man gets it.

The silence settles, and the two sit there, quiet. Comfortable.

“You know how the zombies will just gang up on you, if you’re alone?” Dream asks, quiet.

“Yeah?” Wilbur asks, adjusting his grip.

“The skeletons do it too.” He says, and Wilbur’s mouth falls open, the realization hitting him.

“Well you’re here now, alright?” He says softly, gently pulling them further up on the bed. “You’re here, and you’re okay. You aren’t with those monsters, you’re sitting in this bed. You’re okay.”

“I can still feel them, though.” Dream leans his head against Wilbur, and the man can feel the sobs. “I can still feel _everything_ , Will.”

“You’re not hurt, are you?” He asks softly, and Dream shakes his head, a soft answer slipping through his lips. “Would it make you feel better to look at where the wounds were? Just to reassure yourself that they’re really gone?”

“I don’t know.” Dream says, and his voice shakes as he speaks. “I know they’re gone, I _know_ it. But my brain doesn’t want me to fucking know that.”

“Do you want to look?” Wilbur asks, soft, and Dream’s quiet for a moment before nodding.

Wilbur helps him, especially when Dream’s hands just shake, and when Dream finally looks at his stomach, the panic lessens.

“Thank you,” He near sobs, and Wilbur just gathers him in his arms once more, pulling him close. “I don’t know what I’d do without you, Will.”

“I don’t know.” Wilbur tells him, voice soft, and they settle against the bed, quiet in the dark room. “Do you want to go get washed, and change out of your clothes? I know it must not be comfortable wearing that outfit.”

“Yeah.” Dream’s voice is quiet, and gently, Wilbur helps him up and out of the bed. Dream waves him off once he reaches their bathroom, and he leaves him to go dry some clothes, grabbing Dream’s favorite pair of clothes out of the washer before he forgets. After that, it’s only a matter of waiting.

Soon enough, Wilbur knocks softly against the bathroom door, the clothes from their little dryer held in his arms. They’re warm, and soft, and he feels them cool slightly as he waits for a response from the other side of the door.

Dream’s tired voice sounds from inside the room, and Wilbur grins as he answers, telling him he has clothes. 

“It’s unlocked.” Dream says through the door, and Wilbur pushes it open, blinking as the brighter light hits him.

“I’ve left your clothes on the counter, along with a towel!” He calls in, closing the door behind him.

“Thank you Will.” Dream calls back, and he smiles softly as he leaves to return to the bed, flopping down and pulling the cover over himself.

Dream returns soon, settling down in the bed beside him, and he only has to lift an arm before Dream is moving closer, settling into his chest. It isn’t long before he stills, comfortable, and Wilbur just pulls the cover over them, closer. Dream only shifts a little bit more before finally stilling, keeping his head over Wilbur’s heartbeat.

(wilbur knows why he does this. he’s done this ever since they were kids, a way for him to make sure he was still alive, even when they were sleeping. he’d always want to go to sleep hearing the solid pumping of the heart, wanting to make sure he wasn’t dead. he didn’t want to wake up to a dead body, not again.)

“Good night,” Wilbur whispers, loud in the quiet room, and Dream shifts against him.

“Good night,” He says back, and quietly, a moment later, an ‘i love you’ follows.

“I love you too,” Wilbur smiles, leaning forward to press a kiss to Dream’s hair, before falling back. They fall asleep in the quiet of the room, for once, neither of them thinking about the war.

It’s just them against the world.

**Author's Note:**

> im @willsoot on tumblr BUT i might be changing to @tuiri im sorry


End file.
